This invention relates to wheelchairs and in particular to a wheelchair adapted for climbing a step, curb, or the like.
Persons using wheelchairs are limited in their ability to travel by curbs, steps, and the like. Where sloped curbs are not provided at street intersections, wheelchair occupants may be able to maneuver down from the sidewalk curb onto the street, but to climb the curb once the street has been crossed is often not possible, forcing the wheelchair to travel down the street in order to find a driveway, alley, or like sloped access to the sidewalk.
Various stair and step climbing wheelchairs have been developed. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 6,554,086 to Goertzen et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,222,449 to Feliz, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,119,163 to Ball. Also it is known to mount a ramp on a wheelchair for mounting curbs, such as is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,976,152 to Bell.